HAPPINESS?
by billabong100
Summary: What happens when Brandon's past catches up with him? What happens when there is deception and betrayal at every turn? Throw in a human, a jealous girl, a magical kingdom, plot twists and turns, a couple clichés and you get a perfect recipe for drama. There are forces of the heart, forces of the mind and forces of the dadarkness, all in conspiracy. STELLA and BRANDON
1. Chapter 1

**HAPINESS?**

_Everyone has a past and that past is what defines him or her. What happens when Brandon's past catches up with him? What happens when there is deception and betrayal at every turn? What happens when you're face is turned away? What happens when dark secrets are unearthed? Throw in a human, a jealous girl, a charming villain, budding friendships, a few deaths, a mistaken identity, a magical kingdom, plot twists and turns, a couple clichés and you get a perfect recipe for drama, romance and tale you cannot miss. There are forces of the heart, forces of the mind and forces of the darkness, all of which are band together in conspiracy. STELLA and BRANDON mainly._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is my second fanfic and I am working very hard on the plot and my writing so please critique and help me by reviewing this. The first chapter starts by introducing someone new so just be patient cause the winx do appear, just a little later. ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 1: LYING

The thin sheets continuously moved and crinkled as the legs under them twisted and turned violently, until they finally fell into place and molded the fragile figure, which was now absolutely still.

The girl enjoyed the warmth of the covers; she loved how it fit itself perfectly into every crevice of her frame much like a certain warm body had a few years ago. While the feeling was nothing but pleasant, it brought to surface certain memories which were better left buried in the dungeons of the heart.

Her body tingled all over, as she slowly imagined his hands moving up and down her fair skin, slowly electrifying every molecule in her being and cautiously making its way towards the hem of her dress. She ran her bare, shivering fingers over her lips, softly yet aggressively, hoping to recreate the warmth, which had collided against them only to go into a hasty retreat and leave her starved, craving for another touch, before she lunged in for the final kill.

She clutched in an infantile thrill, however there was no one next to her and the cold, thin sheets greeted her in mutual loneliness. She gripped the sheets tightly while slowly drawing her knees into her stomach and curling into a ball. For an instance her inner resistance faltered and her mind wandered into to nooks and crannies that she had ignored for years.

His strong arms that had wrapped themselves around her and made her feel invincible. His toned abdomen in which she had buried her head on every emotional occasion. His Skilled hands that had run themselves through her tangled hair effortlessly, undoing all her problems. His confident legs that had parted themselves only to give her a taste of ecstasy, before closing forever. His boyish grin that caused her white teeth to reveal themselves. And lastly his chocolate brown eyes that had melted her exterior fought all her defenses and ultimately claimed her heart, igniting her inner flame.

She played with the edges of her hair only to be revisited by a craving she thought she had said goodbye to for good. She suddenly longed for messy brown hair, his brown hair. She hugged her knees tightly and rocked herself trying to self-sooth.

With every passing second the ball on the bed just shriveled and became smaller, till there was no more room for contortion. A tear ran down her face. She had tried so hard and even succeeded for three years but tonight she couldn't do the thing she had spent all her days perfecting. She could not hold in her emotions, she could not plaster that smile onto her face and she could not maintain her cheerful attitude. She had finally broken and she finally realized she was exactly like a snow globe, a happy scenery but easily shattered. A stream of emotions flowed out of her eyes, giving the lonely tear company.

"Why? Why? WHY?" she muttered, with each why getting louder, more frustrated and more desperately helpless. Once the tears finally dried she just lay there letting her mind go completely blank. She lay there like a corpse dried of any life, without signs of any life.

Motion returned to her when her fingers found themselves playing with the silver ring on her right ring finger. A bittersweet smile crept onto her face. She stared at the silver ring illuminated by pure white moonlight, nostalgically remembering the day she started dreaming in color.

_FLASHBACK_

_The tall brunette had never taken this route, but she had no options as her usual train had already left. Route 7A was definitely a longer route than 5C, but it definitely beat walking on the hot summer day. She had jumped onto the train just in time to bump into a strong, muscular back. The impact had caused her necklace to break and fall off only to be stepped on by this handsome stranger. The girl grimaced as she heard mother's memento being crushed under some guys feet. _

_Before she could react, the train stopped and she saw the guy move out with a large crowd of people. "JERK!" she huffed picking up the pieces of her broken of the once beautiful flower pendant. _

"_The guy was such a jerk, I mean just cause he looks good he thinks he can get away with anything. That guy didn't even have the decency to apologize, he just slickly ran away with the crowd. COWARD" the girl muttered to the mirror in the bathroom trying to glue the pieces together. _

_This girl's day was just going from bad to worse. On her way back she was forced to ride route 7A again. "Great! I have to get on this stupid train, AGAIN" she grumbled getting onto the train. After about 15 minutes or so she heard a mesmerizing voice calling out to her, she didn't dislike the train that much anymore. Hopeful to see the source of the voice she turned around promptly only to find that mornings jerk standing behind her._

"_You need something" she asked rudely._

"_Whoa! I don't remember killing your pet dog" the guy said hoping to get a smile and a good mood going, but was only greeted with a sarcastic, leave me alone smile. "Ok so maybe I ACCIDENTLY broke your pendant, and I know it was a douche move to leave, but I would be in so much trouble if I was late so just let it go and cut me some slack" he said _

_The girl found the fact that he remembered cute and had already been melted by his boyish youthful personality, but she wasn't letting him off that easy and which girl didn't like attention from a cute guy "Let it go, that was my moms memento and irreplaceable, you cant just come here and be all cute and puppy doggy and think its cool" she answered _

"_Wow that's a lot of pressure, I hope this ring makes up atleast 1/4__th__ of my mistake, plus you not completely forgiving me is a good thing cause that means we'll have to meet again" He said with his contagious chocolate boy grin. "and you really think I'm cute" he added smugly._

_He handed the girl a red box with a smiley on top, then the train stopped and the guy cursed and rushed off, leaving the girl with a gift and no name._

"_You can't just come here, be nice to me, get me to smile and then just leave. JERK" the girl, muttered pretending to be angry and then a wide smile took over her face. She opened the box and pulled out the most stunning silver ring, it was a snake eating its tail. The girl held the ring against the sun and admired the intricacy of the work done._

The bed sheets ruffled again. She hadn't dreamt in ages, she had now lost her ability to imagine. She always knew that the brown haired chocolate boy was trouble, but she always bet on her heart until her last bet cost her everything, and she didn't even know where she had gone wrong, she'd tested the competition, waited till she was sure, taken it slow and steady before revealing herself but she'd still lost.

She however hoped that after tonight her life would take an uphill road, as tomorrow was her big day. She knew these insecurities only retuned to her tonight cause she was now close to having answers. That thing that tugged at her heart and chained her down was about to be addressed and she wasn't sure if she wanted the truth anymore. What if everything had been as black and white as it had appeared, what if there was no deeper story? Her head understood this concept however her heart made one last bet in hopes of achieving a royal flush.

She kissed the ring tenderly and whispered to herself

"I'm coming for you Prince Sky and this time I will not break so easily"

Stella sighed as she collapsed onto her bed. It had definitely been a long and cold winter day, with the weather not being the only thing getting under your skin. "What do those dumb girls know? Just gossiping because they're all jealous. I'll show them I'm not just a 'picky princess perfect'. I'll do something so spontaneous that it will give them something to talk about for the rest of the year." She let out another long sigh, stretching herself out on the bed.

After one more minute of lazing around, Stella got up from bed and opened her closet and put on her best winter attire. Right after she pulled on her coat, second thoughts flooded her mind. What if Brandon wasn't there? What if he didn't give her the reaction she wanted? What if her coat got spoilt? Many other questions penetrated her mind but she constantly told herself she didn't care. Her determination, fueled by anger won the internal battle over her logic fueled by her personality.

Stella confidently jumped off her balcony letting the wind carry her off in the direction of her heart. In no time she found herself standing before the large, closed gates of Red Fountain. She had already had enough of small glitches and she just wanted to leap into the comfort of her bed. She would now have to slyly find a way into the college, make my way up to Brandon's and then surprise him. It sounded like a lot of work for a simple hello. Stella thought to herself "Come on Stella, you're the fabulous princess of Solaria, you have to show those girls you have everything going for you" as she slowly and cautiously flew up the edge of the college till she found Brandon's rooms window.

On the finding the window locked Stella found herself getting angry, she knocked on it repeatedly however no one came to open it. Her patience was now wearing thin and she was about to turn back when finally the crew cut brown haired guy opened the window to greet her with a gasp of surprise.

"What took you so long, what were you doing, do you know how cold it is!" Stella started yelling the second she was inside. Brandon tried to get her to calm down, as he didn't want to be caught breaking the most stringent rule. Brandon however couldn't help but laugh at his Stella. He was so happy to see her, she wasn't the type to do things like this and knowing she did this just to come see him made him feel even happier. He could imagine her complaining tomorrow morning about her ruined coat, her late night workout amongst many other things, but this trait only made him fall in love with her more helplessly.

"Stell please keep quite, remember you're not supposed to be here" He said trying to get her to keep quite.

"I want answers squire Brandon" Stella said demandingly perching herself onto his bed.

" I was in the shower" he said nonchalantly pointing at the towel wrapped around his waist. A small blush crept onto Stella cheeks as she looked at her boyfriend's body dripping with water.

"I'll go finish up" Brandon said while going back into the bathroom, but then popped his head out to cheekily add, "Unless you'd want to join me?" Stella's face now seemed to blend in with her tomato red coat. "Just hurry up, you know I hate waiting" said Stella flustered and threw a pillow at Brandon, not knowing how to respond, but a tiny part of her wanted to walk into that shower and enjoy his warmth with the cold water running down their bare figures.

"Hey I was just double checking, cause I mean don't girls want to get down at night" He said jocularly from inside the bathroom.

"You pervert," yelled Stella that got a chuckle in return, but then a thought struck Stella's mind. What if Brandon wanted more, what if Brandon wanted to take the next step, how long would Brandon actually wait, how long had he already waited. Stella knew Brandon wouldn't push anything on her, she knew Brandon loved her but somewhere she felt fear, the fear of Brandon leaving, the fear of him turning away from her. Stella wanted to completely satisfy Brandon, but she wasn't prepared to fully expose herself to him as yet.

Frustrated and angry at her insecurities she threw another pillow aimlessly. The pillow hit Brandon's cupboard and caused something's to fall out. Stella cursed under her breath and made her way over to clean up the mess she had caused. She picked up some clothes; old mementos and then something caught her eye. It was a rustic looking trinket with intricate and fine silver details. The first thought in Stella's mind was boring, but she couldn't help but be captivated by its beauty and charm. Her curiosity got the best of her and she proceeded to open the little box, which revealed a lava leer. The chain was stunning and the pendant was breathtaking, the only problem was that the initial was an A and not an S.

Stella's head filled with a multiplicity of variables, what if it was for another girl, or maybe A was for amour and Brandon was going to go the cheesy route, what if he was cheating, but the alternative which scared Stella the most was what if he had a past she wasn't privy to. Stella felt tears brimming in her eyes. She knew she was being stupid, so what if he had a past, so what if he had secrets, she knew she was his present, she knew he loved her, she knew that she shouldn't jump to conclusions, she knew that all she had to do was wait for him to come out and then ask him but knowing doesn't always translate into behavior.

Stella just sat there on the floor frozen; she didn't know what to do. "Hey is everything ok out there Stell, I thought I just heard something fall" Brandon called "Don't start the party without me," He added mischievously. His voice was enough to send Stella into turmoil, the tears finally came out endlessly. She just dropped the box and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

She ran out into the cold night, but her tears still didn't freeze. Her feet slowed down with every step until she was standing still and just looking down at her feet. She felt stupid, why had she run away over a stupid old trinket. This was just plain dumb, she had just created an issue over nothing. But how could she fight against these overwhelming feelings. This incident however was not an isolated occurrence; it was just an explosion of feelings that had been building up over the last few months.

It had all started over the summer when Stella had filled with the silver eternity ring in Brandon's belongings. The ring had never been hidden; Brandon had always kept it close to him. He said it was a keepsake that gave him strength to carry on whenever he needed it. Stella had never found the ring good to look at, however she found it enticing. Brandon never let anyone else touch it, and that only added to its appeal for Stella.

_FLASHBACK_

_Stella was waiting in Brandon's dorm, he had promised to take her out shopping, however he was running 30 minutes late and Stella's patience had eroded away. She was fidgeting with the edges of her hair when she spotted the silver ring, which Brandon never let out of his sight, laying on the wooden table. After staring down at it for some time she decided she would try it on and then harmlessly put it back before Brandon got back. She just had to do it for self-satisfaction._

_Just as she had slipped it on when Brandon had come bursting in with his usual boyish grin. The second he spotted the ring on Stella's finger his eyes filled with an immense rage_

"_What the hell do you think your doing Stella" he asked, fury radiating from his usually comforting voice._

"_I was just... Just" Stella started however she herself had no real reason for putting it on, she had just done it cause he had told her not to. _

"_Just what Stella. You never listen do you! You just had to go ahead and put it on. You never think of others or the consequences of your actions do you, its always got to be about you and your selfishness doesn't it!" Brandon yelled._

_Stella was taken aback and shocked, Brandon in their whole 3 years had never yelled at her with so much passion. She felt hurt and anger " There's no need to yell over a stupid silver ring" She let out, she knew she'd only made things worse. This was her problem, she had a temper and it took control over her and hence she always made the problem much larger than it needed to be. She should have just apologized but instead she insulted one of the most precious things to him. _

"_Stupid ring!" He yelled pinning Stella against the wall, trapping her between his arms. Stella shivered she had never felt such fear before; this wasn't the Brandon she knew as she would never be scared of her Brandon. Brandon violently grabbed her hand and pulled the ring of, cutting Stella's delicate fingers in the process. He promptly chucked the ring into the garbage and cursed repeatedly saying it had lost its meaning and been dirtied._

_Brandon then went to a corner and leaned over. Stella cautiously made her way to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. He shrugged off her hand and said _

"_Leave" softly yet sternly._

"_Brandon I" Stella started but Brandon cut her off _

"_Stella LEAVE before you force me to do things I will later regret" He said more aggressively. Stella backed off and then walked out on the door. _

Stella still trembled remembering the anger in Brandon's eyes and anger in his voice. She now stood on the deserted way to Alfea crying to herself.

"This is why spontaneity is overrated," Stella muttered to herself.

Brandon heard the door slam and ran out of the bathroom calling out Stella's name, only to find an empty bedroom. He scanned the room till he saw the reason for Stella's departure. He walked over to his closet and picked up the chain and stared at it. He gripped it tightly in his hand and then stuffed it back into the closet.

The chain had taken Brandon by surprise since the last time he had seen it was on that day his life had changed. He didn't keep the chain as a souvenir of a great time, but kept it as reminder of the scars in his heart. Just seeing the chain brought out long forgotten feelings, things Brandon hadn't felt since he had met Stella.

Stella had healed him and slowly made his pretense his own personality again. However wounds, even though healed are easily reopened and when they are cut again they bleed out faster and hurt twice as much. Seeing the chain he felt his heart being stabbed again.

He lay on his bed trying to push away his past memories and tried to think about what he was going to tell Stella. He knew the truth was not an option, as he himself detested the truth and wanted to change his past, as the events of that fateful day were too painful to be revisited.

_FLASHBACK_

_Brandon had been a love struck 17 year old boy and today was the day he would serenade his girl, his soul mate. He had visited every shop in town until he had found that perfect lava leer for her. He knew she didn't care much for money or looks; she was the type who looked for deeper meaning and true intent so when he had seen the rustic chain with an A and flower her knew she would adore it. _

_He had saved the trinket she had given him (though not intentionally) for an occasion like this and felt happy with the perfection of his gift. He was eagerly waiting for the clock to strike 6:00 so that he could surprise her at their route, which he'd been forced to stop taking due to a school transfer. Today was the day he was going to tell her everything, he could no longer control his emotions. This lack of control on his part had caused him to consume her purity, something he regretted but if given a chance to go back he would do the same thing every time. _

_He so craved to touch her, to hold her and just to know she was his. He couldn't wait any longer and what would be a better date to make her his forever than the date of their 4-year meeting anniversary._

_He put the finishing touches in his hair and then set out. He stood at the station waiting for the train, the seconds felt like hours, but when he heard the noise of the engine he could literally feel the whole zoo in his stomach. This moment was going to define Brandon's life and it did. It defined the start of Brandon the specialist._

Brandon had never decided if he believed whatever had happened had happened for the best. He sometimes wondered if given the opportunity to choose his specialist life or his other life which one he would choose. He always wanted to choose his specialist life, but he could not let go of the possibility of having the one. It was all to tempting.

Brandon did want to come to a decision as recently he had started feeling his relationships were lack luster. He did love Stella but there was something missing, it was comfortable and amazing, but it lacked electricity. He knew what he was doing to Stella was unfair but he couldn't just let her go, not now atleast. On nights like these where his doubts were at their peak he needed to know there was someone for him, someone who loved him more than he loved that person, someone he could use to fill the emptiness in his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_How did the chapter go? Please give me your ideas, suggestions and predictions. Hope it was good enough for you guys to read the next chapter._

_For this fic I wanted to play a bit on the past, bring in a bit more darkness into the characters and play with the idea of a guy or a girl loving two different people. Do you think that's a good idea, or would a simper story be good?_


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPINESS?**

CHAPTER 2: TALKING

Stella just needed to be alone. The girls had all asked what was wrong but Stella didn't know what to say. If she put the situation into words it would just make her sound like an insecure, jealous and prematurely assuming girlfriend. Stella felt angry, she didn't even know Brandon's side of the story, but knowing herself well she knew she would always believe her assumption more strongly than the truth. Stella had snuck out of Alfea before Professor Palladian's class and was now kicking up tufts of grass by the river.

She picked up a stone and chucked it into the fast flowing water. Seeing that the stone didn't skip as she had hoped she bitterly muttered "Stupid stone!" She kicked the grass repeatedly till her heel slipped and she landed on her bottom. She cursed and then let out a sigh while lying down and looking up at the clear blue sky with the sun shinning brightly through the cloud. "Stupid me, what am I going to do now? Brandon's probably just confused and the girls are never going to understand, besides its not like I ever take anyone's advice. Why are you so egoistic Stella?" She said to herself. She wanted to get up and go to apologize but her body didn't respond.

The sound of a levabike whizzing perked up Stella's spirits. Brandon was the first thought that came to her mind. She wondered if she should run up to him and kiss him or maybe play a little hard to get. OH how she loved getting his attention. She loved having him fawn over her, seductively flirt with her and she absolutely adored his make up gifts. She sat there running her fingers through her hair trying to make herself look perfect for this moment. "Only if I had lip gloss," she hissed.

"Stella?" came a dreamy male voice, but it wasn't her man's voice. Stella immediately stopped dolling herself up and fell back onto the grass.

"Sky, its just you" She said, visibly disappointed.

"Now that wasn't the welcome I was hoping for" Sky said taking his helmet off and shaking his shaggy long blond locks of hair. Stella was now irritable, thinking about why Brandon wasn't there.

"Sorry not all of us can be bundles of joy like Bloom and jump on you and smother you with love every time we see you, now can we?" Stella said rolling her eyes.

"Now aren't you in a lovely mood this morning" said Sky sarcastically taking a seat next to Stella on the grass.

"I could really do without your comforting words, and what are you doing here?" Stella asked getting looking away.

"I'll answer your real question, Saladin wanted Brandon to help him with one of the first years lessons since Brandon needs the volunteer hours" said Sky

"Why would I be thinking about him, I know he's my boyfriend and we are just fine and I'm not some clingy, obsessive girlfriend, is that what he tells you, or is that how you guys view me," Stella said sitting up and screaming in anger which stemmed from self defense.

"You really are ray of sunshine in the mornings aren't you" said Sky laughing at Stella's outburst. She got even angrier and just looked away grunting "But I saw you leave ... our dorm ... last night... with tears in your eyes" Sky said dramatically pausing after every fragment emphasizing his true reason for being there, which was to check up on her.

"If that's why you're here just leave, that was nothing, it was just me being presumptuous and stupid" she said not wanting to breach the topic further.

"Aren't you always those two wonderful adjectives" said Sky jocularly. Stella turned around and whacked Sky's arm "Just like you're always a gentlemen and a good comforter" retorted Stella sarcastically. "Flirt" Stella hissed through her teeth.

"Flirt ... me ... with you?!" Sky laughed hysterically "I'm not deaf, dumb or blind like my fellow best friend" He added. Stella was now fuming she sprung to her feet and lunged at Sky who skillfully dodged the furious girl and tackled her successfully to the ground holding her hands tightly behind her. A smug smile starched across his face.

"So nothing much without the fairy dust, are you?" he said victoriously.

"Don't make me unleash my wild side" said Stella struggling violently only to be subdued by Sky's strong arms. She finally gave up and laughed, "So this is the noble prince Sky of Eraklyon, beating an innocent, defenseless girl" she said sarcastically.

"Fine, I'll admit its not one of my finest moments but atleast I got you to smile" Sky said getting off Stella, who promptly sprung up and rebounded to her foul mood.

"That was an accident," She snarled.

"Why don't skip some stones, that's supposed to relieve stress if my unorthodox remedies don't work" He said successfully skipping a stone 3 times. Stella took a large stone and tossed it with all her might but the stone sank into the waters without skipping.

"Watch out or you might kill a fish down there," Sky said joking

"STUPID STONE" she grumbled, "THIS and YOU ARE NOT HELPING!" she yelled at Sky. Sky laughed at the angry princess.

"Come on I'll show you," he said handing Stella a flat stone. Sky stood behind Stella and slowly positioned her body and then guided her arm up and angled it at 45 degrees. "Now throw with a bit of force but not too much, ok?" he instructed. Stella threw it, but it still sank. She huffed in annoyance. Sky readjusted her arms and this went on for some time till Stella finally sighed, "This is pointless, clearly I don't have useless talents."

"Come on one more try Stellz, your destroying my reputation as a perfect teacher" said Sky who was also on the verge of giving up.

"I think your just enjoying positioning my body," said Stella coyly picking up another stone. "But I'm not complaining"

"Are you hitting on me?" said Sky jocularly.

"I'm not blind, deaf and dumb as my best friend" said Stella very pleased with herself.

"Touché" said Sky guiding her hand. The stone finally skipped, even if it was only once.

They both collapsed onto the grass tired. "Hey Sky did Brandon ever have someone very important in his life, like another girl?" asked Stella hoping she had been subtle enough. Of course Stella was about as subtle as an AK-47.

"Before Red Fountain we weren't that close, we were just squire and prince, but he hasn't mentioned anyone significant so I guess not" said Sky. After moments of silence Sky spoke again "Is that what's bothering you? The fact that you don't know his past?" Stella nodded, she now felt even more disturbed and helpless. The fact that Brandon hadn't mentioned this person to Sky just made her more curious and afraid of Brandon's past.

"Stellz I wouldn't worry, he's sooo into you its scary" said Sky honestly. Seeing the distress and anxiety on his friends face perplexed him. He had never seen Stella like this before. "But if this is really bothering you and you cant talk to him yourself I'll ask him, ok?" he offered.

"He's your best friend, what if you cover for him, then I'll just be blindsided and in a secure bubble just ready to burst" said Stella softly.

"Ok I wouldn't do that for many reasons, one being I value my life, another being I love my girlfriend, one more being that we are friends. Also if I couldn't tell you I'd just approach you and directly tell you to go talk to him" said Sky.

Stella just hugged Sky. She just needed someone to hold onto.

"And you say you don't flirt with me" Sky said wiping away her tears.

"Don't you dare touch me again, my skins precious," she snapped jocularly

"No wonder Brandon's bored of a touch me not" said Sky with all intentions of that being a joke, but Stella's insecurities returned.

"Is he seriously tired of waiting?" She asked Sky. Sky was now very confused and concerned. Stella had always been the most confident girl who never doubted herself and he knew that's what had originally attracted Brandon to her.

"What's wrong with recently, did something happen?" Sky asked sternly. Stella shook her head, she could never tell anyone about that night Brandon had yelled at her. She didn't want to blow an isolated incidence out of proportion. She fiercely denied that anything was wrong and eventually Sky gave up in the face of her stubborn nature. Stella had finally regained some confidence and had laughed for the first time since yesterday. She was grateful that she had run into Sky.

"Hey thanks for today, do you want me to pass on a message to Bloom, other than the fact that her boyfriend is a lecherous douche who was taking advantage of an upset girl" said Stella raising an eyebrow.

Sky smiled "No, don't tell her that you ran into me"

"Why afraid she'll dump you for flirting" said Stella

"No because you exaggerate and I want a chance to explain myself and just let her know her best friend was the one throwing herself at me. But in reality I don't want the surprise I'm planning ruined and I don't need her angry at me " said Sky. Stella couldn't help but laugh and think what a great boyfriend Sky was and how lucky her best friend was.

"Don't screw up" said Stella heading back towards Alfea.

"That's up to you two isn't it" Sky muttered to himself. He was pleased with his plan, however he didn't quite know if it would work any longer.

The girls in Alfea were in an absolute tizzy; some held boxes filled with decorations, while others made frantic phone calls to ensure everything was going according to plan.

"Tecna, where are the roses, these are lilies" yelled Musa, frantically rushing around with the beautiful white flowers falling all around.

"Calm down Musa or you'll ruin the few lilies we have" said Layla picking up the fallen flowers while skillfully carrying a heavy box filled with streamers in her other hand.

"Statically lilies will only take away 0.52% of the overall perfection and only an infinitesimal 0.34% of her total satisfaction so don't stress Musa," said Tecna. "Maybe you should worry about the food arrangements"

"Aren't the guys handling the food, music and location" asked Flora while using her magic to turn the lilies into roses, not wanting to let be even 0.01% imperfect.

"That's why we should be worried, they never get anything done on time and all their work lacks finesse," said Musa

"Not all our boyfriends are like Riven," said Layla teasingly, making all the girls laugh. Musa grumbled at the comment.

"Guys didn't Stella seem a bit off today morning" asked Flora putting finishing the flower arrangements.

"Ya I noticed that to, her usual bossy and chirpy vibe was missing, I'd bet on something going wrong on her midnight stroll last night" said Layla holding up different dresses in front of the mirror, "And where is she now, I could really use her opinion on these dresses"

"My analysis indicate that she and Brandon got into a bit of a tiff and they strongly suggest that Stella is by the lake right now" said Tecna.

"Tonight will absolutely suck if Brandon and Stella are fighting" Musa huffed "And all this effort and secret keeping would be for nothing"

"What's worse than a normal Stella ... an angry Stella with bed hair" Layla cracked causing the girls to laugh out loudly.

"See I'm sure I'll be able to fix her mood by the evening, without pressing her for details cause she'll open up when she's ready" said Layla.

"Though when your cheering her up you might want to exclude the Stella jokes, I'm not sure she'll take them like a good sport" said Flora

"Who said I'm not a good sport, and what kind of friends crack jokes behind each others back?" said Stella standing at the door. The girls exchanged nervous glances, they knew messing with an upset egoistic Stella was like digging one's grave.

"You know it's a sign of love right" said Layla. Stella stormed to her and picked up a pillow and threw it at Layla yelling you'll pay for that and grinning devilishly. All the girls immediately picked up pillows and engaged in a fierce pillow fight. They all finally got tired and collapsed onto the bed laughing heartily.

"It's great your normal again Stella" said Flora hugging her

"Ya I tried the angry moping girl persona, but I realized my hair didn't look good with it and my wardrobe sort of clashed so I ditched it after sometime" said Stella "And thanks for caring girls" Stella was honestly feeling better. She had had time to talk to someone and here she had amazing friends worrying about her and she didn't want to be a party pooper. The girls were just happy Stella was back and didn't want to bring up the topic and ruin the festive mood.

After 15 minutes Bloom walked in and looked around the room in utter surprise,

"What happened in here, it looks like it was hit by a tornado" she commented.

The girls exchanged glances, mischief glinting in their eyes "Nothing" they chimed in unison before attacking Bloom with all their pillows.

Sky knew he had to Brandon about Stella; one because Stella had forgotten what today was and secondly because Brandon had just been in their room lying around aimlessly. Sky knew there was something clearly amiss. Sky entered his dorm to see Brandon lying on bed in the same position as when he had left.

"How was class with Saladin?" Sky asked, trying to engage in conversation.

"Didn't go" the broad figure grumbled from the bed.

"Have you lost it? You need those hours to graduate dude," said Sky, shocked by Brandon's callous behavior.

"I wasn't feeling like it and chill out Saladin loves me he'll give them to me anyway" Brandon called out, however it lacked his usual playful tone.

Sky had to find to find a way to open up discussions about the past. So he tried the easiest method by talking about his past.

"You won't believe what happened today my ex texted me" Started Sky. Brandon immediately knew Sky was lying but didn't call him out on it cause he wanted to see where the conversation was going.

"Diasparo?" Brandon asked since as far as he had known it had always been Sky and Diasparo, and all the other girls had been scared off Diasparo.

"No, this one was before I made bad choices, you wouldn't know we weren't close then, she was back from my playboy days" Sky lied through his teeth and he would have convinced anybody other than his best friend, who knew Sky had never had a playboy phase.

"I'm sure you were quite a player back in the day as well, I mean before the ball of joy Stella came into your life. Maybe we can swap stories cause I totally need to unload about my ex" said Sky hoping to get a good bromance mood going.

Now Brandon was getting angry, he knew Sky knew that he hated talking about his past and that it hadn't been especially pleasant. Why was Sky after 5 years of not probing was now suddenly asking about his past and that to so blatantly?

"Ok I've had enough, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON SKY! Firstly you have never been interested in my past love life, second of all you have never had a bad boy phase, I mean the worst thing you've done is make fun of blonds and lastly your phone's been here since morning so unless this ex has telepathy she didn't text you!" Brandon yelled.

"Whoa dude chill out," Sky said defensively, he had never seen Brandon so ruffled up before.

"CHILL OUT! My best friend is now lying to me and trying to take out my secrets for no reason," Brandon said accusingly.

"No reason? You have be lying in that same position since yesterday, your girlfriend left our room in the middle of the night CRYING, your being secretive and Stella's being weird and insecure about your past so there clearly is a REASON for me to be asking you this!" Sky retorted.

"Stella" Brandon sighed "I should have know she put you up to this. Why cant she ever just come talk to me and let things be. But no she just has to go poking around and get everyone involved. I'm really getting sick of this. All we do is go around a problem cause she can never listen to anybody or take the truth for what it is" He complained "I'm guessing you met her by the lake, where she always goes when she's angry"

"If you knew where she was and that there was a problem why couldn't you just go and talk to her instead of just sitting here. I can't help but think your part of the reason the problem doesn't get solved," said Sky. Brandon glared at Sky but knew Sky was right; he hadn't done anything to sort out the misunderstanding. But what could he do when he didn't even know what Stella was thinking.

"Hey chuck all of this bro, you ready for tonight." Sky asked, Brandon looked at Sky quizzically. Sky couldn't believe even Brandon had forgotten what tomorrow was. "You know the party I told you about" Sky hinted hoping Brandon would remember.

Brandon vaguely remembered Sky mentioning some event about which Sky had refused to disclose any details, he had said it would be a surprise, but he wasn't exactly in a party mood. "You guys carry on I'll pass on this one. No arguments Sky!" He said swiftly leaving before his companion could say anything in the hopes of changing his mind.

Sky kicked the table and muttered in frustration "How is your and Stella's 3 year anniversary party going to happen if your not there!"

The girl sat on the table, playing with her brunette hair waiting for her breakfast. She had never felt so energized and positive before. She smiled to herself and assured herself that today was going to be a good day. She saw her father approach her and squeezed her silver ring for luck.

"Good morning my beautiful princess Anesthesia" Her father greeted her warmly.

"Good morning daddy" she said getting up to hug her father. She had to be a perfect daughter today if she wanted her father to grant her permission for what she wanted. Breakfast proceeded as usual till she thought the mood was perfect for her cause.

"Daddy I was wondering if I go on a vacation for some time" she started. Her dad looked up from the paper and studied his daughter.

"But honey we just got back from one" he said.

"Daddy that was a family vacation, I was thinking more on the lines of a personal vacation alone" She pleaded

"Darling Anna your just too young" her dad protested.

"Come on daddy I'm 19! You have to let your little girl grow up" Anna said firmly.

"And where is it that you want to go alone" Her dad asked looking at his daughter skeptically. It wasn't like his little angle to want adventure.

"I just wanted to visit Magix again" Anna replied in a small voice, knowing her dad would flip out and it can be safely said that she knew her dad all to well.

"I should have known this was about that no good prince! What was his name again ... Sky or fly or whatever. Have you been in contact with him?" Her dad yelled, getting up from his chair in anger.

"Daddy no and its not even about him, this is for me daddy, I need answers" Anna said pleadingly.

"Answers! Anna darling what is there to answer! The guy left you honey, I think that's pretty self-explanatory don't you? He used you for his cheap pleasures and when he realized it was getting serious he turned around and ran away like every other coward. He left you standing there in the rain without even saying a word. He moved on and it's about time you do!" Her dad yelled at her with a vigorous passion in his voice.

"Daddy Sky wasn't like that, he wasn't a coward, he must have a reason daddy, he must cause I know he loved me. I know he did" Anna cried

"Love, is that what you call leaving someone behind, disappearing without a trace after soiling the female" her dad said bitterly.

"Daddy I have to know why otherwise I'll be stuck in this awful place for the rest of my life, I'll be frozen and not be able to move on" she begged her father.

Before her father could dismiss her again, her mother spoke out "Honey maybe she could accompany you to Magix while you are the assistant teacher at Red Fountain. That way you can keep an eye on her and she would have a change of scenery and a different set of people to interact with"

Her dad thought over the idea for a while and finally gave in to the wishes of the two women. Anna's mother smiled at her and Anna mouthed thank you. "No need to thank me sweetie, just go pack your bags, I'm sure you can stay at Alfea for sometime."

"Anna there's a condition" called her father causing her to cringe. Her dad was always overprotective and she knew she wouldn't like the condition, but she would put up with anything if she got to go to Magix.

"Percy is going as your bodyguard, no arguments!" her father declared

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_So while the last chapter was more past oriented and heavy, this one was more about the relationships between the characters. Hope you like it. Let me know if you thought the chapter was too much of a filler._

_Do you want me to go into the details of Brandon's past relationship or would you prefer it to be left as a mystery other than the relevant details?_

_Also let me know what relationships you want to see more of._

_REVIEW! FAVOURITE! FOLLOW!_


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPINESS?**

CHAPTER 3: WAITING

The girls had managed to cheer Stella up a bit, but the good mood didn't last very long. The second the girls had all left Stella had sunk into her bed with a tub of chunky money. Stella knew the girls were upto something, all their excuses were lame and Stella saw straight through them. Stella would have dwelled on the girls if she her mind wasn't preoccupied by a particular someone.

She played with her phone, and every time it rang she instantly flipped it open hoping to see a certain name flash across but it was always some sales pitch. When it rang for the 11th time Stella had almost given up hope, but still enthusiastically flipped it open only to see Flora flash across. She sighed deeply and opened the text 'be ready by 8:00, we are all going out and remember to bring on the glamour'. Stella wasn't in the mood to party, but she thought it was a good distraction.

"Why haven't you called yet Brandon?" she muttered as she went through her closet "Are you really not interested anymore? Are you also starting to think I'm just a spoilt princess? Have you decided I'm not worth it or are you just tired of my attitude and me? Wasn't it my attitude though, which attracted you in the first place? Am I just being too unreasonable this time? Should I just take the first step and call you?" Stella no longer knew who she was talking to, the non-present Brandon or her reflection in the mirror.

As she went through the insides of her closet till her hands found a box. Stella pulled the box and smiled at it in a bittersweet manner. The box was still in pristine condition. She opened it and pulled out the gold chain with a heart shaped charm dangling on it. On the back of the heart B and S forever was carved in. The carving was rough, and Stella knew despite Brandon's constant denials, that Brandon had carved it in himself. That's what he had given her when he had asked her out. It was too special for her to just wear everyday, it was just hers and she didn't want anyone else to see it.

She clutched the pendant tightly and felt herself getting teary. "I wonder if you remember what tomorrow is, I certainly do cause 3 years ago that moment made my life perfect," She said softly. The memory of that day was still so clear in her mind.

_FLASHBACK_

_Stella and Brandon had gotten along well since the fresher's party. They had always been flirty and close but neither of them ever took a step forward despite the obvious attraction between them. Stella was never the type who did things first she always preferred others taking the initiative, even if she had to coax them a bit to bend to her will._

_Stella always loved attraction, especially from the opposite sex, which she usually got, but what she loved more than attention was seeing them all crave and fight for her attention. Brandon always casually flirted with her but never fought for her attention or played along according to her. This annoyed Stella but also drew her towards him. He always left her confused as to what he thought about her, she could never tell if he truly wanted her or just enjoyed messing with her. _

_Tired of not having her way Stella had decided to longer let herself be played by his charm and coolness, so when Josh had asked her to accompany him for the Halloween bash she had gladly accepted. She couldn't wait to rub this into Brandon's face hoping to see him jealous and desperate for her. _

_She walked down the Magix square road with a smug look on her face. She was trying on clothes when she saw Brandon approaching her. 'Yes he seems angry and jealous, I can't wait to see him beg for me to be his date' she thought to herself. Unfortunately things didn't turn out quite as Stella had expected. _

"_I heard Josh is stuck with the unfortunate duty of escorting you to the Halloween bash" he said going through a couple of ties._

"_Jealous much" said Stella, hoping for some sort of reaction, all she truly wanted was to see his cool exterior crack. _

_Brandon just smirked "The only I feel is pity for the poor guy. I can't imagine anyone surviving a night with you"_

_Stella was getting upset; Brandon seemed perfectly fine with her going out with some other guy. She just huffed and said "I'll make sure it's a very memorable night for him" promptly licking her lips, hoping this would show Brandon she was serious. When all he did was scoff I doubt it, she left from there. _

_Stella had gone to the changing room and for the last 5 minutes had been trying to zip up her red dress. Finally someone stepped in and pulled it up for her. _

"_What took you so long, aren't you supposed to be here to help" she huffed turning around only to see the six feet brown haired guy behind her instead of the blond shop assistant._

"_See you do need me after all" he whispered in her ear seductively, slowing pulling the zip up and running his hand over her milky bare back._

"_Get out pervert," said Stella though her neck tingled with his breath and her body loved the feeling of his body against hers._

"_I just had to check something," he said pulling back "I prefer the red dress, but if you want to make Josh feel like a man go with the pink, that's his colour" _

_Brandon then left a craving and confused Stella inside the changing room. Stella's confusion soon changed to anger, she couldn't understand him. One second he was monopolizing her and then next he was telling her how to get into another man's pants. _

_Josh had definitely appreciated the pink dress; cause the whole party he seemed to have a problem keeping his hands off Stella. Stella didn't like his touch, she felt disgusted every time his rough hands met her skin, but she couldn't push him off, not when Brandon was looking at them. She had to show Brandon that she was enjoying Josh's company. _

_It was time for the final dance where everyone changed partners after every count of eight. Stella's last partner was the one she dreaded, she didn't know if once she felt Brandon's arms around her she would be able to leave that warmth. She spun to him and he pulled her in till there was no space between them._

"_You seem to be having fun," he said with slight bitterness in his voice._

"_And you seem to be unable to keep your eyes off of me" Stella retorted, she had finally sensed some emotion in his voice and she wanted to enjoy that bitterness._

"_I think you're the one whose into me, cause our count got over long ago but your still here holding onto me with such a passion" he said aggressively. He then pulled away and pointed towards Josh "He seems lonely and you're not going to please him if you stay with another guy." _

_That's it, Stella then snapped and then anger took over "Why are you telling me how to get him, your supposed to want me so why aren't you jealous?" Stella yelled loudly. Brandon pulled her into an isolated area. _

"_Why aren't you jealous?" Stella repeated. _

"_Because I am the only guy who can get you to crack your cool exterior, because I am the only one you seem desperate for, because I am the only one you show your those expressions to" He said smugly._

"_So that's it, you just enjoy seeing me flustered and vulnerable" she said angrily._

"_You didn't let me finish" He said stepping closer to her "I am also the only guy who has the right to do this to you and stand next to you" He softly pressed his lips onto Stella's, but Stella pulled away._

"_Who said I give you have the privilege to monopolize my lips" Stella said now back to her usual prideful face._

_He smiled, Stella turned around to leave but Brandon caught her hand and pushed her hair forward and then gently placed the necklace around her neck. Stella let them be together in that intimate position for some time before she walked away._

"_Is that a yes?" He asked_

"_Its not a no" said Stella coyly._

"_I guess it's my turn to be desperate for you" he muttered. Stella kept on walking with an ear-to-ear grin on her face._

Stella put the box away and then pulled out the red dress she had secretly bought all those years ago. She hoped this was the right time to pull it out and wear it. She wanted to clear things up with Brandon and didn't like how she had become so with a lot of courage she picked up her phone and texted Brandon. Usually she would have spent hours ensuring she had framed the message to perfection, but today she just typed and pressed send before her tiny amount of resolve washed away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The specialists didn't know what to do when the girls had shown up. They couldn't tell the girls that they had misplaced the main guest for tonight's event, so upon being asked where Brandon was the guys the just lied and said he was with Sky, who had in fact gone out to hunt Brandon down.

Sky was having no luck in hunting down Brandon. He had literally checked every place he could think off but it seems that lady luck had taken a disliking to him today. Sky was just walking through Magix Square as a last resort. He knew Brandon wouldn't be here but he been to every other place in Magix.

Sky looked into the store windows with intense concentration. His eyes were so busy on scanning for Brandon that he wasn't exactly paying attention to what was in front him. His lack of attention to the road caused him to bump into another passer by through Magix.

"I'm sorry I was actually looking for someone so I wasn't paying any attention" said Sky pulling himself up and then lending a hand to the brunette beauty.

"You actually kinda stole my excuse," she said chirpily taking his hand and straitening her clothes.

"Are you a new student at Alfea? I've never seen you around" Sky said studying the girl.

"Ya Sherlock I just got here today. Oh do you go to Red Fountain?" she asked with enthusiastically. Sky nodded with a smile, but he really wanted to get on with his hunt for Brandon. "Great, maybe then you know the guy I'm looking for" she said hopefully.

"Do you have a name for me?" asked Sky

"Prince Sky of Eraklyon" she said. Sky was dumbfounded. This girl was looking for him and he hadn't the slightest clue as to who she was. He starched the back of his head and said, "That's funny cause I am prince Sky of Eraklyon"

The girl looked as shocked as him. "No you can't be him cause the prince Sky I knew had chocolate brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes. If your hitting on me I swear you'll be sorry cause I have no time for stupidity" she said her disbelief changing to anger. She thought the guy in front of her was joking with her. She knew she would recognize Sky even if he had dyed his hair and put in contacts, and she knew the guy in front of her wasn't the guy she had dated for three years.

"Listen I don't know who you are or what you want but I am Prince Sky and I already have a girlfriend," said Sky running out of patience and irritation visible on his face.

The girl was also not in the mood to be duped so she just walked muttered something under her breath and then walked away "Thanks for the help" she grumbled but Sky had already sprinted off in search for his best friend.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brandon knew the best places to stay hidden and undisturbed were the most obvious choices usually overlooked by frantic searchers. He sat on the terrace of Red Fountain pondering over the last 24 hours. He didn't quite know what had happened other than that his emotions had decided to lash out.

He felt bad for yelling at Sky, but he was very defensive about his past especially since it wasn't all roses and chocolates. He didn't want it to define him even though it had done exactly that.

He really badly wanted to make up with Stella. His anger regarding her had subsided; but he knew they had to talk. Brandon had wanted to talk to Stella about the flaws in their relationship for some time now, but he was scared to breach the topic because of his fear of loosing Stella. He sighed, he felt lost.

He had often wanted to tell Stella about his past but then he had always stopped himself cause deep inside he knew if he spoke about his past Stella would realize part of him was still in love with someone else and he knew she deserved better than him but he didn't want her to realize that.

He was looking forward to a peaceful night of solace, where he could sleep without having to hear Sky and Riven battle about their egos. That's when his phone buzzed and the name Stella flashed across the screen. He instinctively opened the text.

'3 years ago you made me desperate for this charming boyish cool guy and tonight its his turn to show me he cares. Don't disappoint me Brand, if tomorrow is an important date for you you'll come tonight'

Tomorrow. How could he ever forget that date? The next memory in his mind was the first positive one he had thought off in the last few days.

_FLASHBACK_

_Brandon hated the fact that Stella was going to the Halloween Bash with Josh. Josh was just plain and unimpressive in his eyes. However Brandon loved breaking Stella's cool exposure so he wasn't going to give her the reaction he knew she wanted from him. _

_He couldn't help but toy with her when he had seen her looking at the seductive dresses. Though Stella had managed to shock him by insinuating the fact that she wanted to physical with josh. Brandon knew he had to do something to ensure Stella was wrapped around his finger. He decided he would give Stella a tiny thrill and leave her craving for more. When Brandon had gone into the changing room he was shocked at how his body reacted to hers. He only pulled back because he knew if he stayed in there any longer he wouldn't be able to control himself. _

_That night he had cringed every time he had seen Josh touch his Stella. He knew he had to move fast cause Stella would never admit she wanted him, but by the end of the dance he had finally broken Stella. He felt extremely victorious when she admitted coming with Josh only to make him jealous._

_He played it cool evening throwing in a kiss. But that's when Stella decided to play hard to get and he knew he was completely desperate for her. When she was walking away he couldn't help but ask, "Is that a yes" and felt this ticklish feeling when she replied that it wasn't a no. _

_Only later that night did Brandon realize he had no idea as to what he and Stella stood as. He had gone to Alfea to meet Stella._

"_What's up boyfriend" came a strong sweet voice from behind him. He turned around only to be greeted by an aggressive and passionate kiss. He so enjoyed that kiss. _

"_Now that's a kiss," Stella said placing herself on Brandon's lap. "By the way the hand carved B and S was very cute, so not the cool you, but I like the teenage girl side of you" Stella said playfully._

_An embarrassed Brandon just protested saying "That's just bad carpentry, not me"_

Brandon got up and then decided he was going to go meet Stella. He was very happy that Stella had made the first effort to reconcile; maybe he still made her desperate for him at times. He missed those days where they just casually flirted instead of always fighting and then having artificial make-ups.

Brandon pulled out his phone and called Sky to tell him he was in for tonight. That's when Sky told him that it was there surprise three-year anniversary party and that he would have to hurry up cause the surprise was in 15 minutes and that Stella would not be pleasantly surprised if he wasn't there on time. Brandon went into overdrive mode.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Stella hated surprises. Flora assured her she would have a great time tonight. Stella walked towards the fountain when a band started playing her favorite song Without you and a banner reading HAPPY 3 YEARS STELL AND BRAND came up. Stella was dumbfounded, she felt extremely touched.

Stella wondered if Brandon hadn't made up with her cause he was planning this for her. Stella felt her hopes rise and a huge sense of happiness washed over her. She was glad she had worn that red dress; it was very befitting of the occasion. Her eyes scanned through all the people looking for her prince charming, but she couldn't spot Brandon anywhere, and that's when her hopes like a house of cards came crashing down.

"Where's Brandon?" Stella asked the specialists. All the guys exchanged nervous glances. "He is on his way, he's just having transportation problems" answered Riven. Stella could see they were lying, however she smiled and let them think she believed it.

She also really hoped that that was the truth cause otherwise it would mean Brandon chose to purposely not attend their three year anniversary and what that meant was that he didn't value their relationship. Could he actually be that angry with her, or did he just hate her by now or worse was this his way of breaking up with her. He wouldn't do that to her, would he?

Everyone danced and enjoyed the evening but Stella spent her whole evening sitting by the fountaining waiting for Brandon to show up. With every passing second her Stella's faith waivered and insecurities grew. How had Stella become this girl she was now. She used to be the embodiment confidence and attitude but now all she saw in the mirror was an insecure and clingy girl. She hated what her relationship had made her. She knew this version of her wasn't the one Brandon liked, but he had to understand he was the one who had broken her. All that happened recently with them were stupid fights and then he would show up with a gift only to go back to another fight later.

She wondered if this relationship was more harm than good. She wanted to talk to Brandon but was scared of loosing him. She looked in the fountain and longed to see his reflection sitting next to hers.

"Are you going to come for me, or are you not going to let yourself crack" she murmured.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

King Erendor of Eraklyon was busy attending official work. He never attended any random calls, he didn't have time for leisure. But when he saw that number flash across his phone screen he was stunned for the next few seconds.

He had not heard from the caller in over three years. He cautiously picked up the phone and answered

"What do you want calling me after all these years" he said bitterly. Erendor knew this person was like a bearer of death. Whenever this person was involved things always ended on a poor note.

"Erendor I would be cautious about your tone, there are few people of as much service at me. You wouldn't want all those underground affairs coming up would you. Erendor there is trouble heading your way" the person said coldly.

Erendor and the person exchanged a couple more words with a dark and grave expression plastered on his face. Once the call was over Erendor stormed into his wife's chambers "Start making arrangements, Sky is going to get married"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Now is when the plot really begins. The whole emotional thing is going to continue but now a real story line starts to develop though most of it is still going to be about the relationships between the different characters. Also the past will be a huge theme._

_Please give me suggestions and ideas and most importantly REVIEW, FAVORITE and FOLLOW._


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPINESS?**

CHAPTER 4: CRAVING

Percy had looked everywhere Anna. She was so troublesome, and even after being with her for 3 whole years he couldn't predict her next move. He felt extremely lost and confused in Magix. He had just been walking in circles for the last half an hour. He turned around the corner or Barnaby Street and leaned over his knees to catch his breath. He stayed in that position for sometime breathing deeply and slowly. He recalled why he had just run a marathon and then sighed

"Troublesome women" but couldn't help the smile that pulled at the end of his lips.

_FLASHBACK_

_He and Anna were on the train to Magix, and Anna being her usual bubbly and cheerful self, hadn't given a single moment of peace to Percy._

"_I can't believe he made you come to guard me, I'm not a two year old child, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself" She huffed crossing her arms and pouting. Percy just sighed and thought about how troublesome this trip was going to be._

"_Geez Anna that's like the hundredth time you've commented on how old you are" He grumbled hoping the girl would realize he didn't care about her and her overprotective daddy problems._

"_Hmph! If I'm such a pain why did you agree on moving your lazy ass and coming with me, its not like I want you here either" she snapped back._

"_I move my lazy ass cause I need money and babysitting you pays extremely well I'll have you know" he let out, clearly lying about his true intentions. He knew he cared for her and she was his best friend and this banter was how they showed their affection for one other. He enjoyed upsetting her and seeing her pout and get frustrated. He loved how he could play with her emotions to get desired results but he would never let her know how much he enjoyed her company. _

"_Fine is that all our friendship means to you! Am I just your pay cheque Perc" Anna said overdramatically ready to stomp away. As she got up, Percy pulled her hand causing her to fall onto him._

"_Just sit down before you cause others problem, troublesome woman," He hissed, She smiled at him, she also enjoyed how she could get his lazy personality to move because of her. _

"_So are you looking forward to socializing with the boys at Red fountain" Anna asked Percy in a teasing tone, she knew how he hated socializing as he thought keeping friendships were troublesome, actually Percy found everything in general troublesome. _

_After some time they finally obtained silence. Percy knew the reason he had been asked to escort her here. He knew his real job was to ensure that Anna never interacted with her ex boyfriend. He felt his anger rising at the thought of the guy who had broken her heart; he wondered why she still held on to her lingering feelings. Troublesome, he thought, but he knew if he ever caught the bastard he would make him pay._

"_Hey Percy I have to go to the bathroom" She said getting up, Percy promptly got up too. "Perc, I am going to the bathroom, what's the worst that can happen, I can fall into the pot," Anna said sarcastically hoping to get her bodyguard to back off._

_He sighed, she really was a handful. "Fine, but don't ask for my help incase you do."_

_The second she left the bus stopped at the 2__nd__ last station Magix square, their station was next and he really hoped she wouldn't cause trouble de boarding on time. As the bus started to move again he saw her standing outside his window sticking her tongue out before she disappeared into the crowd._

It had become quite late and Percy had just about given up. "I hope you happy cause your fathers going to kill me" he grumbled. He was about to head back when he heard loud music coming from around the bay area. He thought checking that out would be his best chance, cause he knew how much Anna loved those stupid things called parties. He sighed "Troublesome" before slowly dragging himself towards the awful sound.

When he reached there he didn't see her and had almost left when the desolate blond sitting by the fountain caught his attention. If there was one thing that he could say was his weakness, though in this case it was the only thing that energized him, it was good-looking women. Percy never had steady relationship, he found those troublesome, but he had many flings with random women, those were fun and exhilarating and never required him to do much, usually his hormones did all the work for him.

He made his way over to her "Why isn't a beautiful girl like you dancing with someone"

Stella turned around and her gorgeous, fierce gold eyes looked straight into Percy's stormy grey ones. Stella couldn't help but notice Percy's beauty. He was a tall, tanned brunette with gorgeous sharp features and a muscular body. The guy somehow reminded her of her missing boyfriend.

"I'm kinda waiting for someone, I mean it's our three year anniversary party but he couldn't care enough to be on time, and I have no idea why I'm waiting. I mean it's the only thing I can technically do but its frustrating and I am totally rambling" Stella finished sort of embarrassed at her sudden outburst.

Percy hadn't been expecting that, but he found it refreshing and couldn't help but laugh. He had to admit the girl was drop dead gorgeous and wondered how a guy could make her wait. Then the fact that she was taken registered, however that only made it more interesting and worth the trouble for him.

"Laugh, laugh all you want. You don't even know me but you still know how I've become. Me who was once the coveted prize every guy sought is now waiting out here for a guy" Stella continued, her anger and frustration becoming clearly visible.

"How the mighty have fallen," Percy said sarcastically. "Want some liquid courage." He asked pulling out a small flask he always kept with himself for when found the world to troublesome. Stella promptly grabbed the flask and gulped all the contents. "Whoa, easy there that was a lot of vodka." Stella ignored him and took the last sip before continuing her rambling.

"And what would you know, Ya maybe we had a small fight over I don't even know what, but isn't it obvious I would be angry if I found gifts for another girl in his closet. And instead of apologizing, what does he do? Yeah, that's right show up late for our anniversary" She huffed.

"How about you dance with me cause you're clearly not having too much fun sitting here and thinking about your boyfriend" Percy suggested.

"I'm sitting here telling you about how much my life sucks cause of a stupid fight with my boyfriend, how stubborn I have been and how angry I am and you hit on me!" Stella said getting up, Percy just shrugged his shoulder and Stella continued "Hell yeah I want to dance with you"

Stella grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor and they started dancing, Stella didn't care anymore! She knew what happened with Brandon was partly her fault, but she certainly didn't deserve this, she certainly did not deserve being stood up on her FREAKING 3 YEAR ANNIVERSARY! Fine if Brandon didn't care anymore, Stella didn't see a reason for why she should either. She had had enough of her falling all over Brandon only to receive half hearted love, if he could do this to her, she could certainly dance, intimately dance, with another hot guy.

Stella turned her back to the guy and grinded against him and Percy having no shame encouraged her by responding desirably to her forward actions. The other girls noticed Stella's self-destructive behavior.

"Stell I know your upset but you have a boyfriend" said Bloom in a comforting voice to Stella. Stella just ignored Bloom and continued on.

"Stell don't do this, we know you'll regret this in the morning. Brandon is a great boyfriend and you shouldn't forget that" said Musa coming towards Stella.

"Ya he's so great, he couldn't even show up to his own three year anniversary party" She yelled frustrated by all the questions and the influence of alcohol made her feelings more intense.

The girls weren't going to give up so easily, and Brandon's specialist friends vouched for him again and again till Stella exploded "Problems getting here, maybe, but why couldn't he call or text me, or is having problems using a phone too!" She stormed off towards the refreshment table and Percy followed, while the others just stared at her.

Percy followed her and stopped her from having more alcohol. "Whoa, I think you've had enough" He said maneuvering the glass out of her hand.

"Now you're going to rain on my parade too," Stella said reaching for the cup.

"I thought I told you I would help you enjoy your waiting time, I'm not sure you enjoy puking unless ofcourse you have a sick sense of enjoyment" he said.

Stella laughed. "Your funny" she let out turning to him. "So what do you propose we do"

Before Percy could suggest anything Layla was on the mike "Guys grab a girl and girls take your men and proceed to the dance floor with a piece of news paper. The rules are simple every pair has to stand on the paper and whenever the music stops they have to fold the paper in half, whoever steps off the paper is out. Also the winning couple gets tickets to the Wanted concert next weekend and remember guys no magic"

Percy pulled Stella to the dance floor. "I'm guessing you and your boyfriend and you can use make up date tickets," he said.

"What if I don't want to waste them on him" Stella hissed standing on the piece of newspaper. "So would you prefer to take me?" Percy asked as they started swaying to the music.

"You'll have to give me your phone number for that" said Stella putting her arms around his neck. "Maybe you should listen to your boyfriends side of the night before hitting on me," Percy suggested hoping to help her make amends with the missing boyfriend. He could tell she cared a lot for this boy and he didn't know why he felt it was the right thing to do was to nudge her into forgiving her assy boyfriend..._Troublesome_.

Percy despised his strong conscience; it totally worked against his lazy nature. Stella studied Percy with scrutiny "Geez I just don't get boys! You hit on me and now you tell me to make nice with my boyfriend" She said frustrated.

"Hey I don't know what you see me as, but when you wake up tomorrow morning I don't want be in your bad books" Percy said spinning Stella around. Stella scowled. The game continued for some time.

""What am I supposed to do if he says he forgot or didn't want to come?" asked Stella.

"Ask him why?" Percy offered, not being an expert on relationships, his longest being the one with his guitar.

"Hahahahaha" Stella laughed hysterically; "if only it was that easy," Stella sighed.

"It can be, if you make it," Percy said "Just tell him exactly what you feel, and trust me the alcohol makes that easier"

"Shut up and just dance with me already" said Stella. Percy didn't try to give her any more advice. He knew he had to get back but he was enjoying himself. He found this realm more intriguing than his own.

"Let her enjoy herself, Brandon doesn't deserve her" said Layla to the rest of the girls who were debating on what to do.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brandon knew he had screwed up big time. He had asked Sky to go buy a nice piece of jewelry for Stella. That was the good thing about dating Stella; she accepted anything that read expensive and fashionable. Brandon had once given her a thoughtful gift but she had never worn the heart necklace, so Brandon stopped putting in much thought into them.

Brandon had driven his leva bike at full speed, but there had been many technological glitches and he was running extremely late. He was nervous as he approached the area wondering how he would deal with Stella, but when he got there he had a completely different emotion wash over him.

Before he had anytime to decipher his feelings the round dance started. A random girl approached him and then every two counts of eight his partner changed, however his eyes followed Stella. Was he jealous seeing Stella laugh and dance with another guy? Was he hurt she hadn't waited for him? Was he angry that Stella had gone to another guy instead of being sad over his not being present? The thing is Brandon didn't know, all he knew was he was to blame for what he saw. But part of him also knew it was also Stella's fault for never taking the initiative or admitting her mistake.

Finally Stella was next to being Brandon's partner. As Stella saw Brandon she looked away, she was about to leave when Brandon gripped her hand and pulled her into a dance position securing her by strongly gripping her waist.

"Dejavu huh?" Brandon questioned. Stella didn't say anything she just buried her head into Brandon's chest and inhaled his familiar scent. Oh! How she loved that scent. She saw Percy smiling at her and she just smiled weakly. She wanted to be angry at Brandon but just seeing that he had actually come temporarily washed away all her anger and insecurities.

"You dancing with another guy to get me jealous, me being aggressive and then you know how it goes" said Brandon pulling her closer to him.

"Ya except back then you loved me." said Stella softly. Brandon heard her and he didn't know why but he didn't immediately deny the fact that they might have fallen out of love. Recently as his past came back he started feeling that his relationship with Stella was falling apart slowly. He still cared for her greatly, he felt strong emotions but it wasn't what he had known as love. He wondered if he actually knew what love was.

Stella sensed his hesitation. She didn't want to ruin their reunion so she let it go for the moment. She wanted to hold onto every little fiber of their relationship that was left. "So you were jealous?" Stella said flirtatiously. Brandon laughed at her. Both of them knew this was fake, and that killed them. Both of them knew all the had left was and empty shell of a relationship but neither was willing to breach the topic. Maybe they had grown accustomed to fake happiness and internal misery.

"Hey meet me behind the fountain in 10 minutes I have something for you" Brandon whispered to her before leaving the dance floor to go collect his gift from Sky.

A tear rolled down Stella's cheek and she thought silently to herself _Why couldn't you say those three words, why Brandon..._

Stella waited at their appointed spot; each minute seemed to drag on forever. She finally heard his footsteps. She turned around without any excitement or emotion and faced him with nothing but emptiness. She didn't know why but her emotions were a mess, they from one to another in a matter of seconds. The alcohol was just bringing out her inner turmoil to the surface.

"Stell I know I screwed up big time and I know you have every reason to be angry but you have to admit you also screwed up a bit. But the thing is everyone screws up and we need to look over the screwed up things cause if we were stuck over everything screwed up lets face it we wouldn't have lasted 3 years" said Brandon. Stella knew that what Brandon said was right and she was ready to move past this temporary loss of connection they had had the last year but she still needed to know he loved her cause if he didn't was there any point trying to save a ship that was already half sunk.

"You know I care about you a lot Stell and this is from me to you for this very special day" He took out a lovely emerald ring and slid it onto her finger. Stella had now reached an angry peak. She stared at the ring being slipped onto her finger, it had no meaning or sentiments attached to it, it was just another ring you found at a jewelry store.

"Why can't you love me?" Stella asked bitterly, her voice more hoarse than usual. The question took Brandon by surprise, and he just stood there speechless, staring at her not knowing how to respond to her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Queen Marion and King Oritel walked through the palace of Eraklyon. They had been quite surprised when King Erendor had called them, summoning them to Eraklyon urgently. The Dominian royalty rushed to Eraklyon presuming the worst but upon reaching the lovely planet they were more confused than ever. Everything seemed perfect, there was no destruction, no evil energy and everyone seemed to be having a great time.

As the pair made their way to Erendor and Samara's chambers they wondered why their old friend had summoned them.

"Ah! Marion and Oritel, how have you been? Its been so long since we met face to face hasn't it" Samara greeted her guests warmly. The same however could not be said about her husband. The King of Eraklyon sat on the table with a serious expression and was the least bit bothered with niceties.

"Samara you can continue this later, we have business to discuss Oritel" Erendor said coldly. Samara was not very pleased with her husband's behavior, but didn't say anything seeing the aggression in his eyes. Oritel nodded and the four sat down at the table.

"Let's cut to the chase now, I called you here to discuss marriage. I wish to tie our kingdoms together through having my son ascend the thrown with your daughter as his queen" Erendor said. His indifference towards the topic should have been a cause for alarm.

"Erendor are kingdoms already have a very strong alliance, bound together by our friendship, I do not think marriage is necessary as yet" Oritel said trying to be as political as possible.

"Also aren't Bloom and Sky a bit too young to make such a commitment. I know they are in love but marriage is completely different shouldn't we atleast wait till they complete college" Marion said knowing her daughter was not ready to leave her world behind and commit to the duties of being queen.

" You seem to have misunderstood me, I was not offering you a choice in the matter. Your daughter will marry my son" Erendor said fiercely.

"I think they have a right to take the decision regarding this. We are no one to force or oppose their marriage" said Oritel, shocked by Erendor's behavior. For all the years he had known Erendor he had known him as a King who didn't lose his cool no matter what and that calmness was what made him a great leader. He knew Erendor's rash actions were governed by a strong sense of threat but Oritel was not going to give up his daughter to assuage his friend.

"Satan's spawn is running lose and the only way to stop it is by having Sky ascend the throne, and you want them to make a choice" Erendor lashed out

"Erendor you are behaving paranoid and there are no threats to this realm at the moment. I will not hand my daughter over to just cause of some silly premonition," Oritel said, his temper slowly rising.

Erendor regained his steely expression and then said, "Fine have it your way. Sky will get married and I wonder how your daughter will feel when she realizes she isn't the bride" Erendor got up and left the table, leaving three astonished people behind.

"I'm sorry I knew he was keen on getting Sky married but I never knew he was so hell bent on it. I think its best for you both to leave and don't worry I will talk to my husband" Samara offered her comforting words before escorting Marion and Oritel out. She then went to her chamber's where her husband was looking out of the window as if watching over their entire kingdom.

Samara gently placed her hands onto her husbands shoulder. "Erendor I know you want Sky to ascend, but don't force him into marriage that will only make him bitter towards us"

"It's the only way I have left Samara. It's only thing I can do" the King muttered while holding his wife's hand.

"I don't know what this problem is and I wont ask you to tell me, but I believe in you and I know we'll find a way around it," She said kissing her husband's cheek and embracing his strong muscular frame. He embraced his wife but lacked the confidence she had.

_I wish there was another way, I really do, and even if there was this is the best solution with the least painful outcome... _

He had known for a long time this problem would eventually arise, but he thought he had finally rid himself of this haunting crime when he had taken those step years ago. But just like a ghost it had resurfaced and haunted him night and day.

If only that guy hadn't been so weak.

_IN THE PAST_

_A young man of about 25 sat at the bar counter, holding a glass of malt in his hands and staring at the golden liquid wondering how it could be so divine yet so bitter. _

_He relished as well as despised the loneliness he felt on that raining night. The bartender passed him his third glass and he drank the contents slowly enjoying the burning feeling of his throat._

"_Rough day?" The bartender asked. Business had been slow so the bartender had nothing better to do than strike up a conversation with the tortured soul in front of him. _

_The young man laughed in a bitter way "You can say that, how about a another one eh?" The bartender knew the man should stop, but he was making money and he needed every cent he got. He swiftly poured more liquid into the glass. Just then the doors opened and this vision in red walked in. Her beauty wasn't awing, but there was this mysterious aura around her. She seemed to draw both the men in._

"_Can I take that seat?" She asked in a seductive voice. The young man didn't say anything but gestured for her sit down._

"_What is a women such as yourself doing in this part of town" the bartender asked while passing her a glass of vine._

"_Lets just say I got bored and thought I would explore a little, but I never thought I'd finding something... something so interesting" she replied elusively. _

"_You have a lot courage don't you?" the bartender said._

"_Courage?" the young man laughed, "It's called foolishness! Girls like you doing things on a whim and then complaining later. You will wake up tomorrow morning regretting the fact that you ever adventured here." _

"_I never regret my actions, cause I think through everything I do and I do everything for a reason," she said moving closer to Brandon. _

"_Oh and I'm guessing you were moving closer to me for a reason as well?" he said smugly._

"_Well you see I always get what I like" she said, "And right now I sort of fancy you" _

_The young man was lonely, bitter and lustful. The girl didn't have to try very hard to get what she wanted, but what did she want is the real question._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I was thinking of making this my last long chapter and then making the chapters short, like 1,000 words each? Is that a good idea or should I stick to this length?_

_Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you liked Percy and if he should stick around. Or should he just blend into the background?_

_Help me improve my work and the story by reviewing and giving me constructive criticism. _


End file.
